


Wicked Games

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho Sakurai and Jun Matsumoto live together since seven years and their life sounds to be perfectly organized…too well-organized according Sho’s opinion. When Sho’s Boss hires a new trainee and entrusts him, it’s a real Earthquake for the journalist…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

PART 1

_Nothing of this was expected. It smashed me like a train and my ridiculous effort to stop it didn’t change anything. Yet, it was bad. Open every syllabus, every book of the world and you’ll read that the man who did this was to blame, that he’s a bad man…_  
I can’t say anything else that I tried. I really tried.  
Sho ran through an overcrowded street, the phone against his ear, trying to make up for lost time in vain.  
This band was a pain in the ass, thought Sho for the nth time since he left the conference room. What did they had in mind a basic boy bands which took itself for the seventh wonder of the world, nothing else.

 

Thinking he had to write a paper about them depressed him, an article in a young girl magazine would have been better than a cover in a serious musical revue like his. But he was only a journalist, not an editor and he couldn’t help but obey to his boss’s wishes. To be honest, he protested, but nothing worked, the “Dreamboyz” will make the cover this month and he had to use all the diplomacy and sense of humor he had to do praise their musical talent.  
Though, he couldn’t praise their punctuality.  
He had to go to the office before going back home.  
The editorial office was at boiling point and Sho greeted his colleagues as he found his desk. He loved this electric atmosphere during the days previous the publication day.

“This Dreamboyz?” murmured his boss with a smile.  
“Is it a true question or just to rub salt on the wound?”  
“Go on, open your mind, Sho-kun, your paper will be great, I swear.”  
“Satoshi, frankly…next time open someone’s else spirit. My thing is Rock…hip-hop, rap, trip-hop why not but not this nauseous shity pop music.”  
“Ohhh…Mister Sakurai is angry.”  
“I’m late, Jun is gonna kill me, we host his parents tonight and these guys never learned how to use a clock apparently, they were an hour late.”  
“So go now, what are you waiting for?”  
“I have my schedule to buckle up for tomorrow, next week I’ll be at the Festival, I’ll never do it…”  
“Do you need some help?”  
“Yeah, it can’t be helped.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, some trainees arrive next week, I’ll give you one.”  
“That would come in handy. Thanks…I take my leave.”  
“Ja’”  
“Ja’”

Sho began to run, trying to close his bag while he got down the stairs, but came into a man on the last step.

“Excuse me.” Smirked the other one, crouching to fix his mistake.  
“I’m the one to blame, I was the one running and being careless.”  
“Not at all…let me help you.”

Sho raised his gaze and smiled, seeing his confused look. Wow. Cute. The guy handed the magazines he picked up and he took them, thanking him once again. A last apology was given before he ran to the train station.

When he finally reached his house, a wonderful smell floated in the air. He took off his shoes and keeping his jacket, followed the scent. Jun was cooking, his glasses on his sharp nose, a recipes book in one hand, a wood spoon in the other.

“Excuse me, I’m late.” He put his vest on a chair and kissed the warm cheek.  
“Don’t let your jacket here, please.”

Sho grabbed it and hung it to the entrance’s coat hook.

“I endured such a boring press conference, they were super late…I did the interview as fast as I could. What time did you say your parents will be here?”

The doorbell prevented Jun to answer.

“Sorry, Jun.”  
“Don’t mind it, just open the door.”

Sho welcomed his step-parents respectfully and they bowed politely, then kissed their son who was taking off his apron.  
They sat down for dinner as if in a hurry and Sho barely talked with Jun. This latter didn’t blame him for his schedule even if it certainly pissed him off from time to time…or more often than not. But working outside and by night was part of his job and even if Jun was home bird and preferred working at home, Sho couldn’t change the way he worked. While he was talking to his parents about his professional projects, a school building, a new house for one of his friend, he couldn’t do anything but admire him. He was still so beautiful, more now since he lost the last traces of his teenage years.  
The dinners with Jun’s parents were always so formal, he knew he couldn’t complain openly, since they finally accepted him and that Madam Matsumoto showed him from time to time something which vaguely looked like a smile.  
When the guests left their place, they cleaned and filled the dishwasher enjoying the calm of the house. It was a splendid house, created by Jun – his very first work as architect --lighted with a huge panoramic window facing the patio, allowing them to open the living room by night without being bothered by the noise of the city.

Jun put a classical music CD, sat on the couch and turned on his PC. Sho sat by his side, handing him a hot mug of tea.

 

“Thanks.”  
“The dinner went well, they seemed to be satisfied.”  
“Yeah. It was nice. When are you leaving for the festival?”  
“Next week. For four or five days. I think I’ll leave Thursday and I’ll be back Monday morning.”  
“Okay. By the way, we have an appointment at the agency.”  
“Which agency?”  
“Do you really listen to me?”  
“Of course, I listen to you. Ah! THAT agency!”  
“Baka! You don’t know what I’m talking about!”  
“True. I confess.”  
“The agency for the surrogate mother. Aren’t you concerned?”  
“I thought we were simply talking about it, not that we were ready to take an appointment.”  
“But we have to take the decision or we’ll never know. Anyway, we don’t have any option if we’re wishing to have a baby.”Cut Jun, leaning back against the couch.  
“A priori, I have no other option than doing what you decided for us.”

Sho stood up quickly, obviously irritated. It was Jun’s bad side. He took decisions for them as a couple, not taking into account what Sho wanted to do or not. it was something that Sho has overlooked all this time.

“I’m taking a shower before going to bed.”

Sho took a shower, hoping that he would find some relief to his irritation. Jun was the man of his life, they lived together since 7 years and not once they questioned their relationship. They got through some crisis like every couple, but nothing serious. Yet, sometimes he had the feeling to be the only one to do concession.  
When he entered the bedroom, wearing his pajama pants only, Jun was leaning against the door’s frame, a guilty look on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’ll cancel tomorrow.”  
“No, no, it’s me…you’re right, we go there and see how to proceed. I was just surprised…”

Jun smirked and put his hands on Sho’s chest.

“We didn’t even kiss tonight.”  
“It’s never too late.”

Sho kissed him softly, sighing pleasantly when he felt Jun parting his mouth to welcome him. He embraced him and dragged him subtly to their bed, toppling him over.  
Sho caressed his nape and leaned over his head to kiss his neck gently, enjoying Jun’s smile.

“Wait…”whispered Jun.  
“What?”  
“I have a something to finish.”  
“We were about to finish something.”  
“Funny…seriously. Just one hour and I come to bed.”  
“Seriously? You tease me and you leave?”  
“Love you.”Murmured Jun, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving the bedroom.  
Sho laid down on his back, trying to imagine tons of boring things to forget the desire. When he woke up next morning, Jun already left for his office. He didn’t even hear him last night, perhaps didn’t they share the same bed?  
He stretched comfortably, glancing at the clock. Nine AM. It was one of the advantages of his job. He worked late and the mornings at the office were clearly an option…except when he had an article to write. He worked for the magazine since he received his degree at the university and he loved it. His boss imposed him some boring press conferences or concerts and in exchange, he allowed him to covering all the lives he wanted to see.  
It was a student life, said Jun, but Sho didn’t want to do anything else.  
When he sat at his desk, he turned on his PC and took off the notes he wrote for the previously interviewed boy band.  
He began with some dates he would use as background, like he always did, to give some constancy to their temporary glory.

“Sho Sakurai, this is your new trainee, Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
“My what?”Sho raised his head and settled his eyes on his boss’, he could definitely see the glint of mischief in his eyes.  
“You needed help, there it is.”  
“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” Said the newbie, bowing at him.  
“Sho is one of our more experienced journalist. Ask him anything you need to know, he will answer. Ja’”  
“Ohno! What’s…” Sho sighed and turned to his new colleague.  
“Sit down…Kazunari-kun?”

“Nino, if you don’t mind.”  
“Okay, Nino. I don’t know what Ohno told you.”  
“He told me you needed some help.”  
“You just got here?”  
“Yeah, well…”  
“Oh! It was you yesterday!”

Nino grinned and nodded, “Yes, it was me.”

“Excuse me I was in a rush…you can call it an explosive meeting.”  
“We surely were meant to meet.”

Sho stared at him for a few second, astonished, then kept on.

“I’m writing an article about a press conference I attended yesterday,  
“Dreamboyz”, does it ring a bell?”  
“Not really, I’m rather rock band.”  
“So we should get along. But we have to sale our paper, and sometimes we have to sell our soul to the Devil.”

Nino laughed and approached him to read the notes.

“Are you doing some research about them?”  
“Yeah, I did. I saw their manager yesterday and tonight I have to attend their concert live. Are you tempted?”  
“Course. I’m curious about it.”  
“Okay, I’ll book a place for you.”

Nino has been discreet this day. He listened attentively the information Sho gave to him, a focused look on his face, visibly taking mental notes.  
They met at 8PM in front of one of the biggest concert place of Tokyo where teenage girls were queuing, singing aloud their idol’s songs.  
Sho dragged Nino behind him to the ticket office where he displayed his press card. The man handed him the invitations and they entered the overly warm room. They sat next to the stage with the other press members waiting for the show to begin.  
Nino was smiling but spoke only a few words, observing the place and the fans entering by groups, shaking their uchiwas frenetically.  
The band finally jumped on the stage, dancing on a deafening playback. Sho was staring at them, smiling ironically, taking some notes to keep his mind busy and not’t run away. After three or four songs, all the same, he glanced at his trainee.

“Do you like it?”  
“Pretty ass but they can’t sing.”  
“Yeah, it could be the title of my article…somehow…” He laughed, spotting one of the guys swaying his hips for them, winking at Nino.  
“He likes you.”  
“He’s not my style.”  
“Not enough breast?”  
“Not enough muscles.”

Nino looked at him seductively and Sho swallowed hard. He was too old for this bullshit, his heart was not used to it anymore. He ignored the remark and focused on the show. They stayed till the end, sighing in relief when the torture finally ended.

“Treat you a beer?” Proposed Nino as they exited the room.  
“I can’t it’s late. My companion is waiting for me.”  
“Okay. No problem.”  
“Good night Nino.”  
“Good night Sakurai-san. By the way!”

Sho turned to him.

“Ohno-san told me you’ll go to a festival this week.”  
“Hm, yeah, at the Fuji mount. It’s a rock festival.”  
“He asked me to come with you.”  
“You don’t have to. You just arrived and~”  
“I want to. Truly. It will be my pleasure.”  
“Very well. So tomorrow, at the office?”  
“Yes, good night.”

 

Sho took the train and sighed loudly. It was such a long time since he had a crush. This guy had a strange way to stare at him, which moved him. Of course, in the music industry, he met a lot of people; some person became friends, some other vague memories.  
But he had Jun and it was stronger than anything. Never took the risk to have an affair, even the most tempting one. What was a one-night-stand compared to their relationship, full of love and mutual trust?  
When he came back home, Jun was already in bed. He undressed and climbed on the bed.

“Tadaima.”  
“Okaeri. How was it?”  
“A dentist session would have been less painful. But it’s done, thank God! Ohno gave me a trainee too…if he’s good enough, I’ll entrust him some stuff.”  
“I confirmed the meeting at the agency.”

Jun put his book and turned off the light.

“You were asleep when I came to bed yesterday.”  
“I thought you would sleep on the couch.”  
“Absolutely not. I wanted to end our conversation.”  
“Really?” Smirked Sho, lying down against his lover.  
“Hm…you let me down, you slept quietly, I didn’t dare to wake you up.”  
“I’m very awake now.”  
“I can feel it.”Laughed Jun sensing a hard bulge against his thigh.

 

Sho took off his pajama and Jun did the same, throwing his on the floor before coming back to him.  
Jun rubbed his hard member with his lover’s, making him moan before straddling him to grab the lubricant in the drawer.  
He wetted Sho’s fingers and laid down to open his legs to allow Sho to begin preparing him.  
Sho slid an index between Jun’s buttocks then thrust in him delicately, while masturbating him to excite him more.

“You can keep on.” murmured Jun moving his hips.

Sho penetrated him with two fingers and the other swallowed a groan. Then he leaned on him and kissed him deeply. He felt Jun twisting under him and resist to the kiss. Sho went down to his neck to let him breathe and took off his fingers to replace them immediately by his member.  
Jun shouted painfully as he gazed at him furiously.

“Sorry,”whispered Sho, stopping his moves and kissing him tenderly.  
“You hurt me. Are you in a violent mood tonight?”

Yes! He wanted to shout. Yes, I would like sometimes that you loved to be taken violently, with passion, that you love to feel my bite in your flesh and to wear my mark because you’re mine, but he kept his mouth shut because it was beyond the words he could speak. He simply looked down and saw that Jun’s sex was softening. Sho stroked it slowly and pecked his face, making him close his eyes. Then he placed his hand around his virility to wake it up, uselessly.

“Don’t you want to anymore?”  
“Don’t worry, you can keep on if you wish.”

Sho left his belly and laid down by his side.

“Sorry.”Said Jun in undertone.“I’m tired.”  
“You should sleep. Forget it.”  
Jun kissed Sho’s cheek and turned his back to sleep on his side of the bed. Soon he heard Jun quiet snore.

 

\- * -

 

Sho took place on the platform station to spot Nino.  
He left the house in the middle of the day and has found a note Jun wrote to him, wishing him a good festival. He threw it in the trash bin without thinking further.  
Sho didn’t try to make love to him since that famous night. He was too afraid that Jun would reject him once again, it could create a serious havoc between them. They never had been sexual freaks, but does a couple really work without sex? If he was honest with himself, he didn’t really want it anymore…seeing his companion lose all desire for him when he was inside him had been a real shock, making him doubt him and their relationship.  
The worst for Sho was that Jun didn’t evocate the incident, as if it was nothing.  
Those few days of separation were surely a good thing. The sun, the Fuji mount, lives concert night and day, it was almost paradise.  
The trainee was the icing on the cake.  
The journalist went every year alone to the Fuji Rock Festival. Living it with someone who sounded to appreciate the rock music like him would be a brand new experience.

“Sakurai-san!”  
“Hi Nino!”

The young man had a backpack on his back, a huge one and Sho smiled finding him a turtle look.

“You seem to be well prepared.”  
“It’s necessary. You too.”  
“You can give up to the polite phrases and the -san. We will spend four days together, sleeping in the same hotel, it will be hard to endure if you keep this distance.”  
“Okay, I’m gonna try. Can I call you senpai?”  
“You want to?”  
“Yeah, I want to.”  
“Okay, senpai and forget the polite phrases.”  
“No problem. How long for the travel?”  
“1h15 with the shinkansen and then we’ll take a bus…about 40 minutes.”

They sat comfortably into the train and Sho took off his e-book to expose to Nino their schedule.

“It’s gonna be hard…we have to choose the concerts we won’t skip, according the article we want to write. We can’t attend the entire programming; they are too far each from others. Plus we don’t have the choice but to walk between the stages. It’s part of the program, the preservation of the Fuji mount, the walk on the trail. What shoes did you take?”

“Doc Marten’s.” answered Nino, pointing his feet.  
“Perfect. I’ve got the same in my bag…So we have some imperatives but it will be a real pleasure, trust me. Press conference, at first, it’s a basic. But this year, it’s a pure dream Radiohead, Liam Gallagher, Gossip, among others…”  
“I can’t wait…”

His eyes beamed in excitement and Sho smiled, thinking that his own eyes should be as bright as his.

“Generally, we attend the concert and we do the interview after. It’s not simple. Gallagher for example is hot-tempered and loves throwing his bottle of water to the journalist who piss him off or talk about his brother. For Radiohead, they talked only about ecology, not about music.”  
“No problem, I’ll remember. Anyway, I don’t think I will ask the questions, I’m only a trainee.”

Sho laughed.

“It’s gonna be fun, trust me.”

At the Echigo Yuzawa station a crowd of festival-goers were trying desperately to find a patch of shade. This end of July was particularly scorching and Sho couldn’t wait to be on the spot to find a place to breath at ease.  
After one hour of bus ride, they finally got out and smiled, hearing the music everywhere around. The technicians were sound checking on different stages. The concerts would begin the next day only but everyone was running to be ready for the thousands of festival-goers who would arrive.

“Here.”Said Sho, handing a big envelop to Nino “This is your pass for the backstage, the showers, the camping and catering, your press card and very important, the tickets for the drinks.”  
“Thanks…it’s great.”  
“You think so?”  
“More than that! I can go everywhere with this?”  
“Yeah, almost everywhere. But we’re here for work, don’t forget it.”  
“I won’t. And what is this?” Nino took a tube out.  
“A cream to deflect the flying insects, there’s all kind of monsters here…one of the pleasure of the nature. Come with me, we’re going to settle down.”

Sho guided him to the hotel reserved to the press. A big wooden chalet which rustled with tons of foreign languages. He greeted his colleagues and introduced Nino who looked everywhere around, unable to focus his attention on a spot.

“The journalist and the officials stay here. Most of the musician came for one day only, the famous one at least, the discoveries sleep at the camping…the hazard of the celebrity.”

A smiling hostess welcomed them at the hotel, giving them the bedroom key and they finally put their bags on the floor, breathing freely when the weight on their shoulder disappeared.

“Sorry for the single room…Ohno is a rat. And the hotels are booked for the festival.”  
“It’s better than the camping.”  
“True…everything is better than the camping. Even if it’s charming somehow, it’s more roots. Are you hungry?”  
“A little bit.”  
“So let’s go to the catering, we’ll establish our plan out there.”

They sat among the musicians and the technicians, enjoying the unique atmosphere. Exciting and festive were the first words Sho died to write for his article.

“Who will do the opening?” asked Nino engulfing a mouth of rice.  
“Gossip, do you like them?”  
“Yeah, I like Beth Dito energy. She’s impressive on stage.”  
“It’s good thing if you like, we’ll interview them after, then we’ll walk to watch some new groups, perhaps we’ll find a treasure.”  
“And tonight?”  
“Tonight, we’re enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. May I ask you a question?”  
“Of course, Senpai?”  
“In which university were you?”  
“Keio.”  
“Really? Me too.”  
“Journalism section?”  
“Yeah, you too.”  
“Yes, when did you graduate?”  
“2005 and you?”  
“2008”  
“What did you do during these four years?”  
“I travelled. I worked, I did a lot of things and I finally decided to use my degree.”  
“It makes sense.”  
“And you always worked for the same mag?”  
“Yeah, I’m a man of habits and that’s what I like. I don’t want to do anything else. To be paid to be here, right now, do you think there’s a best job in the world?”  
“May I ask you something personal?”  
“Go on.”  
“Do you live with someone?”  
“Yeah, since 7 years.”  
“A man?”  
“Yes. Jun.”  
“He doesn’t mind that you leave for festival, for all those concerts?”  
“Why would he mind? It’s my job. And I can’t be home all day long, we’ll kill each other.”  
“What’s his job?”  
“He owns an architect’s cabinet.”  
“What kind of man is he?”  
“Does it really interest you or is it for the conversation?”  
“I’m just curious. I was wondering what kind of man you’d love.”  
“He’s a reliable man.”  
“Reliable?”  
“Yeah, reliable, I can trust him, he’s level-headed.”  
“Are you talking about a washing machine? Reliable…”  
“Don’t mock me, you’ll see after spending so much time with the same person…”  
“I sincerely hope that it’s not the word ‘reliable’ which will pop in my mind. I hope that, even after 20 years, he will send me to heaven.”

Sho laughed. He said this without changing his sharp gaze, even if his cheeks were slightly red.

“I hope for you.”  
“It’s all seen. If it’s not the case, I’ll leave him.”  
“It’s not as simple as that and a couple life is not only a sex story.”  
“It’s essential for me.”  
“Do you have someone?”  
“I’ve got a boyfriend.”  
“Do you live together?”  
“Nope, I live by myself.”  
“So, share your daily routine with him and you’ll see if he still sends you to Heaven.”

Nino smirked and hung his head, in a mysterious way. They went back to the hotel, talking about a lot of things, but Sho couldn’t help but think that Nino wasn’t totally wrong. How many times did Jun and he spend a torrid night of sex? Since how long was sex a routine between them? Each of them has his role and his place.

“Senpai?”  
“Hm?”  
“I saw earlier that there’s an onsen, don’t you want to visit it before it gets invaded by everyone?”  
“I haven’t been to an onsen since ages. Why not?”

They grabbed their towels and got down the trail as the sun fell down. The air was warm but the night birds began to sing when they found the source at the Mount Fuji bottom.  
Immediately, Nino striped and entered into the water, not making the effort to wear a towel. Sho hesitated for a few seconds, realizing what he was about to do. They were outside, alone and naked…Jun’s face popped in his mind.

“Senpai, the water is warm.”  
“I guess.”  
“Come on, I won’t rape you.” Nino laughed, cheerfully splashing himself.

What an idiot I can be sometimes, thought Sho before undressing. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, unable to curb his libido and to be true, it was seriously low lately. He enters the water with a placed distance between himself and Nino.  
He was too handsome to be too close, he clearly saw it early and he blamed his brain which played endlessly the image of the young man as he was undressing. He didn’t miss the jewel on a very intimate part of his anatomy.

“Go on.”  
“What?” asked Sho, lost into his thoughts.  
“Ask me, you’re dying to know.” Said Nino brushing his wet hair.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about my piercing, you saw it. I guess you want to ask me some questions. You can ask me anything you want.”

Sho observed him, meditating on his last sentence, more than suggestive.

“Does it hurt?”

He felt suddenly like a fool to play his game.

“When I’m hard?”  
“Hm…in a general way.”  
“Nope. At first, it’s sensible and you can’t have sex during almost one month but it’s worth it.”  
“But when…I mean…your partner…”  
“I don’t take him, if it’s your question. I like to be taken. But even if it wasn’t the case, some guys like it. You got one too.”  
“At my navel. It has nothing to do. It’s not sexual.”  
“Sure it has to do. Piercing his skin isn’t insignificant…it’s pleasurable.”  
“Because of the pain?”  
“Because of the pain.”  
“Not for me.”  
“Good to know.”  
“Why?”

Sho slid step by step to the dangerous zone where Nino dragged him indubitably, and he was asking for more.

“Because we cannot be two to like being manhandled.”

“J…Jun doesn’t like to be manhandled.”

Nino smiled and approached him, their arms touching.

“We surely were meant to meet.” He whispered softly, repeating what Sho told to him the first time they spoke.

Sho stared at his tempting lips, already feeling his breathe on his skin and kicking his ass mentally, he went out of the water.  
Nino watched him as he was drying and dressing, a little smirk adorning his face, visibly happy to see him so destabilized.  
When he entered the bedroom, Sho was already in bed.  
He laid in his futon and admired the silhouette of his bedroom companion in silence.


End file.
